Quests
In addition to the main story quest, many sidequests are available in Dust: An Elysian Tail, some of which contribute to the main story and others which are simply entertaining at best. Unlike most other games the quests in Dust: An Elysian Tail give Experience Points for being initiated/unlocked rather than for completion and instead give Gold upon completion. This makes it worthwhile for the player to unlock as many quests as possible regardless of intent for completion so that way they can gain bonus experience for proceeding on the main story. Dust to Dust (Main Quest) Unlocked: Game Start Reward: None How to complete: Defeat General Gaius and win the game. (This quest is unfortunately only semi-completable as you cannot save after defeating General Gaius.) Side Quests A New Venture Unlocked: The Glade, Merchant Shop Reward: 800 Gold (you get a blueprint for Light Chain Mail when you start the quest) How to complete: Sell the merchant something he does not have in stock. The Blacksmith Unlocked: Aurora Village, Avgustin Reward: None (you get a blueprint for a Flak Sheath when you start the quest but you lose it, though Haley does give you a Blue Resonance Gem when you find her. Note that in some instances, the blueprint will remain with you and you can proceed to craft it.) How to complete, Part 1: Find Haley at the top of Archers' Pass. How to complete, Part 2: Find the Transmitter in Abadis Forest. Reunion Unlocked: Aurora Village, Moska Reward: None (But there's a Teleport Stone where you find Sarahi) How to complete, Part 1: Find the note in Abadis Forest and return it to Moska. How to complete, Part 2: Find Sarahi in Hidden Cove. Number One Fan Unlocked: Aurora Village, Moska (must complete Reunion first) Reward: 4000 Gold (You also get 200 Gold to buy Paper) How to complete: Bring Paper to Moska. What's in the Box? Unlocked: Aurora Village, Reed Reward: 2 Revival Stones How to complete, Part 1: Trade the Nimbat doll to SmoBop for Reed's Box and give it to Reed. How to complete, Part 2: Journey outside Aurora, get killed by an enemy, then head back to talk to Reed. Out to Dry Unlocked: Aurora Village, Colleen Reward: None(Corbin does give you a White Resonance Gem when you find him) How to complete, Part 1: Talk to Gianni How to complete, Part 2: In Ivydale Glen, Defeat the Giants and find Corbin. How to complete, Part 3: Find the Laundry and return it to Gianni C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER Unlocked: Aurora Village, Corbin Reward: 1000 Gold How to complete: Get a 1,000 hit combo, then talk to Corbin. Some people are unable to complete this because they waited too long and can't get combos killing weak enemies, so here's a handy guide: Go to The Sorrowing Meadow, find a Necromancer, equip the Ugly Pendant, switch to Fuse's flame attack, and blow Zombies up until completion. And remember, don't get hit or the combo resets. Better than Nothing Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale Reward: 600 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 5 Imp Hides, then bring them back to Fale. T'aking Point' Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale (must complete Better Than Nothing first) Reward: 1000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 8 Beast Spears, then bring them back to Fale. Slimed Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale (must complete Taking Point first) Reward: 2000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 4 Slimy Spikes and 4 Slimy Coats, then bring them back to Fale. Reinforcement Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale (must complete Slimed first) Reward: 3000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 2 Giant Rocks and 2 Giant Cores, then bring them back to Fale. Freedom of Movement Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale (must complete Reinforcement first) Reward: 3000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 6 Avee Wings and 6 Avee Claws, then bring them back to Fale. Find the Sparklies Unlocked: Aurora Village, Fale (must complete Freedom of Movement first) Reward: 3000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 3 Florn Tentacles and 3 Florn Sparks, then bring them back to Fale. Lost Time Unlocked: Aurora Village, Oneida (Post-Attack) Reward: 3 Keys How to complete, Part 1: Talk to Geehan How to complete, Part 2: Find Geehan's Pocketwatch at Geehan's Farm and return it to him. A Better Fidget Unlocked: Mudpot, SmoBop Reward: Reed's Box How to complete: Buy a doll from the shopkeeper in Aurora and return it to SmoBop. Red Moss Unlocked: Mudpot, FloHop Reward: 1000 Gold How to complete: Find and return one clump of Red Moss from Cirromon Caverns to FloHop. Over the Fence Unlocked: Mudpot, Old Gappy Reward: 4000 Gold How to complete: Find all six of Old Gappy's lost sheep and return them to him. Hittin' Stick Unlocked: Mudpot, Blop Reward: 1000 Gold How to complete: Find and return Blop's "hittin' stick" from Cirromon Caverns to him. Trollk Vengeance Unlocked: Mudpot, Blop (must complete Hittin' Stick first) Reward: 2000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 4 Trolk Fingers, then bring them back to Blop. Pearly Whites Unlocked: Mudpot, Blop (must complete Trollk Vengeance first) Reward: 2000 Gold How to complete: Find or buy 10 Rock-Hound Teeth, then bring them back to Blop. Snowflakes Unlocked: Mudpot, Bopo (After death of Bopo's dad) Reward: Rainbow Resonance Gem How to complete: Find the cooler in the Blackmoor Mountains, collect snow in it (automatically done when walking out) then bring it to Bopo. Trivia By completing The Blacksmith 'you'll unlock the "''The Blacksmith of Archer's Pass" and "Tinkerer" achievement. Depending on which option you choose in '''Out to Dry you'll either unlock the "Paragon" achievement if you choose not to put poison ivy in the laundry or the "Renegade" achievement if you do choose to put poison ivy. By completing C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER you'll unlock the "That's More Like It" achievement, and if you haven't already you'll also get the "A Decent Start..." along the way. By completing all of Fale's quests you'll unlock the "Opposite of Fail" achievement. By completing Snowflakes you'll unlock the "One Lash Wish" achievement. By "completing" the main quest you'll unlock "Defused", "Waters of Life", "High Spirits", and "...And the Dust Settles" achievements. By completing 5, 10, 20 quests you'll unlock the "Friend of Falana", "Hero of Falana", and "Savior of Falana" achievements respectively. Category:Quests (Dust) Category:Quests